


Dilithium

by Geritashipper123



Series: We'll set the universe ablaze, you and I [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Mirrorverse, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jim just really loves his husband, Kink Negotiation, Knife Play, M/M, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 21:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11677749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Spock had spoken up about it, saying something like “if we continue to have explicit sex, we should have a safe word.”And Jim had said something like “Kay. Say dilithium if you want me to stop.” And then promptly conked out because Spock had sucked his cock and sucked the life out of him as he did so. He was good at that.





	Dilithium

**Author's Note:**

> I fully believe that despite evidence to the contrary Mirror Spirk always makes sure that the sex they have is safe sane and consensual. They have a very healthy BDSM relationship and niether of them force each other into anything because they love eachother.
> 
> TL;DR? Safe words are important and even a universe full of bat shit crazy mofos know that. 
> 
> Dedicated to Harold Finch

They’d established it when they were maybe 16 and 18, after the first time Jim had tied Spock up. 

Spock had spoken up about it, saying something like “if we continue to have explicit sex, we should have a safe word.”

And Jim had said something like “Kay. Say dilithium if you want me to stop.” And then promptly conked out because Spock had sucked his cock and sucked the life out of him as he did so. He was good at that. 

It was another few  _ years  _ before the issue came up again, Jim had gotten some nipple clamps on Spock and had been biting at his fingers- nothing out of the ordinary, and Spock had been shouting nonsense and then-

“Dilithium! Jim, Jim-  _ dilithium Jim-!”  _

Jim had dropped Spock’s hand, blinking and for a second not getting why that word was giving him pause. It wasn’t  _ usual  _ for Spock to shout-

“Oh. Right.” Jim had said without grandeur, remembering that night. He didn’t look at Spock’s face as he untied him and undid the blindfold or took off the clamps. He went to undo the collar when hands gripped his wrists and Spock finally looked him in the eye. “I would like to keep that.” 

“As you wish.” Jim shrugged, rolling off of him. “So I've never done this before, obviously, so do you wanna… talk? Or something?” Jim frowned, looking up at the Vulcan. Spock flushed green, glanced away.

“It was… too much.” He hesitated, looking vaguely ashamed now. Jim blinked, going over what had been happening in his head. Blindfold, hands tied, nipple clamps, finger biting- where had Jim’s hands been? One was holding Spock’s wrist, the other had been… by his throat? So there was some sensory deprivation and helplessness play going on, pain play, Spock had been picking up Jim’s emotions and… 

“Fair.” Jim hummed “you always have had ridiculously sensitive nipples. Makes sense that those tied with everything else would overwhelm you. Was I choking you out too? I know my hand was in the general area-”

“You were applying slight pressure, yes.” Spock replied, then blinked at him shyly. “You are upset?”

“No.” Jim said quickly, surprising even himself when he realized how not upset he was. “No. If it was too much then it was too much.” 

“I should be able to-”

“Hey, no.” He grabbed Spock and pulled on his ear as punishment. “No. Sex is an intense thing. Just because we have practice at it doesn't mean it gets less intense over the years. If you need to stop for any reason then we  _ stop  _ goddammit.” 

Spock blinked “but you-”

_ “Spock.”  _ Jim grumbled, putting a hand over his husbands mouth “I said it's fine. Now shut up and sleep.” 

Spock stayed awake, counted Jim’s breaths until he fell asleep. Then he kissed Jim on the forehead and mumbled  _ thank you  _ before he fell asleep too.

 

* * *

 

Their room on the ship is like their sacred place. No one comes in here except them two, and it’s the one place where Jim doesn’t have to be  _ the captain  _ and Spock doesn’t have to be  _ the vulcan first officer _ and that small grain of peace is rarer than gold in this crazy fucked up world they lived in. Jim loved it. 

And after shit days like today? It's his only solace.

He has his knife out, and he’s fucking Spock so hard his head’s already slammed into the headboard twice. After  _ today,  _ he needs this, needs Spock alive and on the verge of screaming around the spider gag. His smirk is wild and he raises the knife-

A flash of green, in the very corner of his eye. He looks away from the task at hand, and suddenly his senses are filled with copper and the memory of  _ green so much green- _

He falters, he  _ freezes.  _ His hand stills mere atoms away from the pale skin above Spock’s collar bone. He stares at Spock’s side, at the patch of skin that's slightly greener than the rest because it was still healing from the surgery-

“Dilithium.” Jim whispers, the word slipping out unbidden. Spock makes a noise around the gag that sounds like his name, but there's a roaring in Jim’s ears and he can’t make it out. His hand starts to shake. “Fuck,  _ dilithium.  _ Fuck fuck-”

He pulls out in a way that makes Spock hiss, practically flying off the bed and stumbling, tripping over his own feet and landing in a heap on the ground. Fuck, what was  _ wrong  _ with him? He’d cut Spock before. Flogged him, made him  _ bleed-  _

“Jim.” 

Unusually soft hands, skin as soft as silk despite the fact that they should be calloused from years of labor, long fingers. Another breath.”Jim. Breathe.”

Suddenly having no energy to be disobedient, Jim inhales sharply and the sudden rush of oxygen makes him boneless. He sags against Spock’s chest, limp.

A few minutes later, Spock says “was it me?”

“No. Well, yes, but no.”

“Would you like to talk?”

Jim hesitates, then says “I panicked.”

“I could see that.”

“I saw-” he faltered, and his hand brushed the patch of skin where the phaser had hit earlier. He remembered that moment. They’d been at lunch and Spock had face planted into his food when he got shot. More attackers had sprung up and Jim hadn't been able to provide medical care right away. Spock should be dead, if it wasn't for sheer luck and will. 

“I see.” Spock nodded. “That makes sense. It has never come so close before.”

“You need to get new bodyguards.” Jim growled “you’ve been putting it off. what if I’m not there to save you you idiot?”

“It is a most tedious process.” Jim growled again, and Spock sighed “I will open up the applications.”

“... I’m sor-”

“Apologies are illogical, Jim. After all those years on Vulcan you should know that.” 

And that was that. They didn't talk about the fact that Spock had broken out of his cuffs, or the fact that the catalyst had been the injury- the real thing had been the realization that he constantly held a knife to the neck of the most important being in his universe.

 

* * *

 

Only days later, he meets that  _ other  _ Spock. The goody two shoes. 

He sits in his new cell, ponders him and this guy who's body and uniform he’s in. 

This Kirk has probably never been in a position to kill his first officer. Has never gotten off on that immensely crazy  _ trust  _ that comes with someone literally putting their life in his hands.

Spock had always put himself in Jim’s hands. 

“Dilithium.” He mutters, musing more to himself than anything. He wonders if the other Spock is watching. If he knows what that means. 

He doesn't bother to ask

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> SEE Y A


End file.
